Since there has not conventionally been a device for automatically making data for embroidering patterns, a machine operator manually moved an input device such as an image scanner or a digitizer from a starting apex point of the pattern to a finish end point thereof, while keeping appropriate spaces between two adjacent stitch points in vertical as well as lateral directions. It was further required to divide a large pattern into a plurality of blocks to be sequentially stitched. Therefore, the operation was complicated and took much time.